


Saving people, hunting things

by demiwitch_writer4123 (orphan_account)



Series: Hunting... [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, F/M, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Stiles is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/demiwitch_writer4123
Summary: 35 years ago the Winchester twins were born into this world. Sam and Stiles were Loved dearly by Mary and John, The the Yellowed eyed demon strikes and life was never the same. When Stiles dies her is reborn as Stiles Stillinski. The story follows hem as Stiles Winchester with flash forwards to him as Stiles Stillinski… Written in 200 to 1000 word chapters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Only around 200 words but The chapters do get longer I swear.   
> Disclaimer: I Don't Own Teen Wolf or Supernatural. If I did Destiel would be cannon, so would Stidia. And there would be Lots and LOTS of crossovers!!!!

“Come on Mary You can do it, PUSH MARY PUSH” John was screaming encouragements to mary as she brought the twins into the world.   
Sam and Stiles Winchester where born in a thunderstorm, under a flash of lighting, it was as if the universe was welcoming them into the world. Four-year-old Dean had been born under similar circumstances. The Winchesters were a normal family, White picket fence and all. Looking at them you would never know that their sons were destined from the beginning of time to change the world.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“John? Are you up?” Mary Winchester questioned sleepily into the dark night after finding their bed empty. She peered into the nursery and saw a dark figure standing there with the twins in arms.   
“Feed them if they're hungry dear.”   
Mary padded her way downstairs and saw a sleeping John on the couch. All thoughts of sleep lost Mary tore up the stairs and ran into the Twins Room.  
“LET. THEM. GO.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam Winchester was having a good time at Stanford, With no monster, or annoying brothers on his tail. So when a creaking noise resonated from downstairs, Sam was having none of it. They were on him in a flash.  
“You've gotten slow Little Brother.”   
Sam Quickly flipped the assailant onto his back and said “Or not”  
A Laugh came from the shadowed corner, “Hey Sammy, how ya been?”   
Stiles Winchester stepped out of a corner and Smirked is the Winchester signature troublemaker smirk.   
“Sam, Babe what's going on.”  
“We needed to come see our little brother didn't we Dean-o” Stiles said smirking.   
“We’re TWINS!” Sam yelled exasperatedly.  
“We actually are here about dad. He hasn't been around for a few days.” Dean said.  
“Dad always Disappears for days what's to worry.?”   
“Let me reiterate for our big brother,” Stiles said. “Dads on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few days.” “Jess go to bed I'll be there soon."


End file.
